Connie Maheswaran
Connie Maheswaran is a close friend of Steven Universe and Cat's Eye's girlfriend. 'Appearance' Connie is a 12 year old Indo girl who is 4 inches taller then Steven. She has dark-tone skin, long brunette hair that reached to her waist, wide and fluffed in spherical shapes. She wears a red dress, blue flat shows and purple waist belt. 'Personality' Connie is introverted, curious and intelligent girl. Due of her parents' lifestyle, specifically her father's job, Connie rarely stays in one place for long and has been unable to form ever lasting friendships, which left her frequently lonely. Her parents are very strict and do not allow her to participate in common childhood activities, thus forcing her to sneak out whenever both her parents are absence. Connie is more timid then her prime counterpart and has a strong love for cat. This is what attracted her to Cat's Eye due of her feline attribute and enjoys being around her. This later cause Connie to began developing romantic affecting toward Cat's Eye and began seeing her more then a pet. She's still naive of Cat's flirting but knows she must stay at her side, for she grew very lonely when she's apart from Cat's Eye. 'History' Connie had moved all around the country with her parents because of her father being transferred from town to town. She was very relieved when she learned that her family decided to stay in Beach City and don't move anymore. She met Steven a week before his birthday and his encounter with Trix, and the two became good friends. After a month after Steven's 10th birthday, she met Cat's Eye and, while not aware of the concept yet, feel in love with her. They spend times together and Cat's Eye calls it dates. Connie and Cat's Eye often kept their dates secrets as Connie fears her parents will be enraged of her strange behavior. 'Powers And Abilities' 'Weaknesses' 'Power Level' 'Relationship' 'Cat's Eye' Cat's eye is Connie's secret girlfriend and the love of her life. they meet a month after steven found trix and the two instantly feel in love. they have been dating ever since and go on dates every week, but because of how strict Connie's parents are and because her mother is against gay relationships, they have to keep their love secret, at least from Connie's parents. 'Steven Universe' steven and connie are good friends and have known each other longer then steven has known trix. unlike the connie from steven universe, this connie does not have romantic feelings for steven, as she is lesbian and with cat's eye. 'Trix the Omnitrix' Connie and trix are good friends and she thinks he is the second cutest thing she saw, the first being cat's eye. 'Priyanka Maheswaran' connie does not seem to have a good relationship with her mother, as her mother is very strict with connie, over works her and is very tough with the rules. connie does not want her mother to know about cat's eye. 'Doug Maheswaran' connie has a better relationship with her father then she dos with her mother. while her father is still strict and serious, he is also more fun and friendly then Connie's mom. 'Kevin Levin' connie thinks kevin is a monster for what he did to steven and trix, and after she found out about what he did to cat's eye, Connie's anger for him grows 10 fold. 'Trivia' *The connie in steven 10 is fully lesbian, unlike the connie in steven universe who is presume to be straight. *Connie's favorite Omnitrix alien is Rockhead, she thinks he is cute and loves his psychic powers.